Force of an Echo
by Dokugin
Summary: Taken from Konoha at a young age, he was made the personal apprentice of a man named Revan. He gave him a goal, but along his way he lost that goal. He found it once only to lose it again. Maybe this was the life of an Echo, leaving only to come back home
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to the Force

**Well, I'm reposting this after having taken it down a week ago. **

**I ain't going to lie…I wanna see how this does against the other KOTOR xover… though I'll probably fail… **

**I got the idea from watching the new Force Unleashed trailer from E3 07 so…yeah**

**Summary: Three years after the Kyubi attacked Konoha, the world was living peacefully. One night, unknown to them all, a ship descended upon the planet and landed near Konoha. He saved Naruto's life, and gave him a chance for a new one. Years pass, and time will not forget, as the Echo will always come back. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Star Wars or Naruto series. **

**Note: You probably don't need extensive knowledge of Star Wars to understand, as most people and planets you'll see will most likely be destroyed by the end of it… **

**Consider this a Prologue, and Remember the Rule about Prologues… (I love that excuse…)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Introduction to the Force

October 10, was always Naruto's worst day. He always tried to be happy, but the people of Konoha scowled and sent scowls in his direction.

He was currently walking through the Market District, where all the shops were closed. Apparently, they were celebrating the death of the Kyubi no Yoko, who had assaulted the gates of Konoha four years prior. He put on a happy face, and walked through town.

He lived on the streets, where food was scarce and shelter was scarcer. He had recently found a good place to live, down a dark alleyway behind trash can. He had spent the whole night, cramped up behind the can. It was safer that way. They wouldn't be able to find him then.

They always found him though, no matter where he went. They thought it was some sort of game, but it was everything but. Every time they found him, they would torch his home, and he would have to find another. Sometimes they threw rocks at him, or their trash. The children of those villagers always did those sorts of things.

He turned a corner down the street, and saw a crowd of people. All of them were laughing merrily, and none of them had noticed him. Each of them had a happy smile on their faces, and at the end of the plaza was the smiling face of the Sandaime. He was watching the festivities from a chair high above the others, so he could watch them all. People were coming up, and thanking him. He just laughed, and shook them off.

Naruto sighed, and wished he could join them. The last time he had tried, everyone glared at him and backed away.

No one ever liked him, but he never understood why.

Once more, he sighed, and walked on. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking down. He was dressed in rags, the same rags he had been wearing since he left the orphanage, so it gave him the look of a defeated looking person.

'Why, do they all hate me?' Naruto thought, walking on. He never noticed someone had bumped into him, until he talked.

"Sorry, kid." the man grumbled, an apologetic expression on his face. When he saw who he had bumped into, the expression vanished from his face. It was replaced by a sneer, and he scowled. Backing away, he went off and disappeared into the crowd.

Naruto just sighed, and continued looking. He had not eaten for a day. The last time he had tried to steal some food, he had almost been caught and he never went back. Now, he was looking for food that someone might have dropped, or money.

'No ones going to sell to me,' He thought sadly in his mind, and stopped searching for money. It was true. He had once found nearly seventy yen, but the man he had tried to buy food from marked it off as stolen and reported him. He had been on the run from guards since then. When they finally caught him, they gave him the punishment for stealing.

Even now, Naruto cradled his left arm, where no hand could be found. He had immediately been taken to the Konoha Hospital, where the doctors there had grudgingly healed his hand. Afterwards, they had literally kicked him back onto the streets.

He walked down an alleyway, and found them. They were all laughing loudly, at some unheard joke. Each of the boys held a sake bottle in their hands, which they had probably nicked off an adult.

"Hey, look everyone!" slurred a boy drunkenly, "It's little Naru-chan!"

The boys laughed and pointed at him with their sake bottles. "Hey, little Naru-chan," another one cried out, louder than he should have, "You want a little drink of sake?" he said, holding the bottle to him.

Naruto shook his head, fearful of what the boys would do to him. No one was near, and if these boys killed him, no one would know. He turned and tried to get out of the alleyway, but found a cart of food blocking his path.

'If I scream, someone should hear me,' he thought, 'it's broad daylight, and no one would be able to ignore it.'

He readied his lungs, but never got the chance to. The sake bottle crashed into his back, the shards of it cutting into his skin.

He heard the boy's laughter, and heard them all clapping each other on the backs.

"Looks, like little Naru-chan is bleeding," the boy who had asked him if he wanted to take some sake said, "Maybe, we should help him out!"

They all cried affirmation, as they ganged up on Naruto. Naruto fell to the ground, ran underneath the cart. He got up on the other side and ran, bumping into many, and spreading his blood onto them.

The Sandaime saw this and felt a twang of pity in his heart. He could not do anything, for if he did, he would show he favored Naruto, and then more people would come after him. In his life, the Sandaime made many enemies, and if they found out he favored him, then the boy's life would be worse. Still, it did not mean he could indirectly help Naruto. He motioned to one of his two of his Chunin guards.

Both came over, and leaned so they could hear their Hokage's words.

"Do you see that boy," the Sandaime said, pointing into the crowd at the whiskered blonde boy running through the crowd. Both nodded, with contempt and glee in on their faces. Each thought that the Sandaime was going to order them to assassinate him, "Watch him." He said simply.

Both Chunin looked at each other, shocked. Then they muttered a quick, "Hai, Sandaime-sama." and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto ran through the streets, looking for an escape. He ran on, and suddenly found himself flat on his back because he had run into someone.

"Watch where you're going, gaki." said the man, looking down at him. His eyes flashed in recognition and then he smiled, as he saw the crowd of kids chasing him.

"Wonder what you did, gaki." the man said, looking down at him in an evil way. "It would be a shame for them to catch up to you, wouldn't it?" He said. Then he ran forward, and kicked Naruto in his side, sending him flying back a little. He landed on the ground, right in front of the them.

"Thanks, jiji-san!" said a young boy drunkenly.

"Just be sure to give him an extra hard kick for me," said the man, laughing before turning away from the sound of grunts and shoes impacting on flesh.

The Chunin that had been assigned to watch Naruto were indeed watching. Both were giggling at the sight of the demon boy being beat by the drunk young boys.

"He did say just watch him," giggled one of the Chunin. He watched, as one of the boys smashed their sake bottle on the boys head.

Both of them laughed, and the boys below noticed.

Both groups stopped, looked at each, and then laughed. The boy beneath them was trying to crawl away, and now something red was leaking from him and healing his wounds.

"Oi," asked one of them, still drunk. "What's this?"

The Chunin immediately tensed, then laughed, as a boy down and smashed his sake bottle into Naruto's head. Shards of glass flew into his head, and cut deep into his right eye.

A cry of pain was heard, but the boys, still drunk, laughed it off and smashed another bottle of sake into the boy, this one going right into the back of his head. He was bleeding fiercely, but could do nothing, as they rammed the shards of the sake bottle into his back.

The street was empty and for hours, they tortured and hurt the little boy. The ninja who had been asked to stand guard were still watching, giving out pointers to the still drunken kids. Every time, they saw the red mark, they hit the boy harder, until it disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched the boy, as he was beaten to death over and over, only to be saved from it time and time again by a red light, which was a pure form of the Force. It was supposed to be unharnessable yet this boy was somehow using it.

He had followed the echoes to get here. Even from many galaxies away, he had felt them. One moment, the connection was there, the next, it was not. Always flickering, and calling out to those that were able to sense it.

It had called him from Dantooine, where he had been talking to the Council.

He watched as the two men dressed in green vests handed over a primitive steel weapon to the boys, who were all still drunk. The planet's only moon shone in the light and filtered around the boy. He was bloody, and splotches of blood lined the ground in the shape of the boy while he had been moved by the boys. His hair was matted down by his blood, and none of the boy's golden blonde hair shone through. The boy's right eye was nothing more than a deep hole, and his real eye was lying some ten feet away, where the boy had gouged it out by himself, most likely due to the pain. Bones were sticking out of his body, and shards of glass stuck from his thin frame.

Yet, despite all the pain and torment the boy had been through, not once had he lost consciousness. The red light had always brought him back, and seemed like it would not allow him to die. As he looked at the light, going back and forth and keeping the boy alive, he had begun to wonder, 'What makes this boy special. And how is he still here?'

He moved down off of the building he had been watching atop, to put a stop to it all, as the boy raised the primitive piece of metal and brought it down, straight into the boys chest. All the kids and adults whooped with glee, as they thought he was dead.

He knew the boy would live though, as the red light had come forth and prevented him from dying once more. Revan had been felt it, the largest echo yet. He covered his ears, as it braced through him, showering him the pain of dying, ten fold. Even now, after having taken something straight to the heart, he was still conscious, watching the world with apathy in his eye.

Even the kids had felt it, but they had soon gone back to laughing. The adults were giving the boys talking to the boys in a strange language, and he used his command over the Force to learn the language.

"..so, we thank you, in the name of our Hokage, and the village of Konoha, for killing this demon." said one of the men. He patted a nearby boy on the back, and he smiled proudly. The boy just looked back at him, drunkenly.

Revan was confused, though his face did not show it. He had heard of Demons, but this boy was certainly not one.

He looked down at the boy, and commanded using the Force, "Get up!"

The boy just stared at him, apathy still present in his eye.

It was strange. The boy seemed to be immune to his powers over the Force. Once more, with the Force, he commanded, "Raise!"

Seeing the boy give no sign of response, Revan sighed, and went into his mind to find a solution.

'This boy, he is truly powerful to be able to do this. He is the echo within the Force, the one whose power is strong, one who must be trained to control it, or everything will fall.' He thought. He looked down at the boy, who was still lying on the floor, with the primitive piece of steel lodged in his heart. He wasn't moving, and the only sign he was alive was alive was the apathy in his eye.

"I will do it," He called in Basic. The boys and two men turned to look at him.

He turned also, only this time at the boy.

The men smiled, "It's seems you're too late." One of the men said happily, "These fine young boys have already killed the beast."

Revan paid them no mind, and used the Force again, "Do you feel it, boy?" He questioned. "Do you feel the anger at these men, for causing you this much pain?" This time, the boys eye flashed in fury.

"Good, you do feel it," Revan said, smiling beneath the mask he wore. His voice in the Force was cold, and merciless. One day, the boy would also be like this. "Now, get up and use it. Let your rage guide you, let your emotions rule you."

Instead of having that rage pass through his eye, it was became apathy. Despite having had his throat cut, he rasped to out, "No." in his language. The men turned to look at the boy, first in shock, then in anger. The alcohol running through the veins of the once inebriated boys was now running thin, and they were looking on in horror of what they had just done.

"No?" Revan asked. If all went well, he would make a fine apprentice.. "You do not wish to destroy the men who tried to destroy you?"

"No," The boy once again said. His eye was still apathetic, but they now held something else in them. A spark of something untold. It was the Force. "I wish to annihilate them."

"Then arise, and I shall take you away and teach you how to annihilate them." Revan said. He had now the most wonderful idea in his mind.

The boy tried to rise slowly, his movements slow and harsh. The men, who had thought the boy dead, only to find him alive, had run up to him and started kicking him in his sides. More blood spilled out of the boy, but now a determination was held in his eyes.

The boys were looking at them in horror, but some of them had also run up to the boy, and was repeatedly hitting him with their feet and fists.

Still the boy, arose, only to fall back down from one of the men, who had plunged another two of the primitive steel weapons into the boy's back. He had then got onto the boy's back, and kicked him where the steel weapons had been impaled. They went down, and the sounds of bones and flesh tearing were heard, as they slammed into the ground beneath where the boy lie.

Soon, the red light had enveloped the boy, but still the men and boys kept kicking and hitting him. The red light got weaker and weaker, until it was only a thin outline on the boy's body.

The boy's eye was still open, and more blood was spilling from him.

"No." He rasped out.

"Then rise," Revan called to him in the Force. He had witnessed the boy's regenerative powers. Powers that seemed they would not allow him to die or lose consciousness. 'The ultimate fighter.' Revan thought, subconsciously. "Rise, boy, and cast off those who wish to kill you, those who wish to manipulate you. Feel for that power, but do not let it rule you. Contain it, and guide it through with your mind. Master it, and bend it to your will. Control it, and let it filter through your body."

All through the time, the boy's eye never blinked, or never wavered. The look of apathy that had been present in the boy's eye and face were gone, leaving only a look of grim determination.

"Now is your chance, young one!" Revan said to him through the Force. Behind his mask, he had been clenching his teeth. Every time one of the boy's or men gave the boy a killing blow and the red light came, an echo wavered the Force. It rippled outwards, going on and on. Eventually, it would reach other galaxies and call or turn those who felt and heard them, just as they had called him.

"Feel for it, the special thing inside you. It is the power deep within you, call it and push it outwards. Manipulate it for your needs." He called to the boy, over the rush of wind. It seemed the boy was creating a whirlwind from the Force, something only Masters could possibly do. His eyes were glowing Gray, lighting themselves with something unearthly. Then he pushed outwards with an almighty scream. His hands were held at his sides, elbows tucked in, and hands held outwards. His head was raised to the sky, and the clouds had been all sucked themselves up, creating a hole in the sky, where the moonlight shone through. The red light was now surrounding him, using its power to help the boy.

The boy's and men that had been assaulting the boy had crashed through many houses, the whirlwind of the Force blowing them back.

"Now, finish it, boy!" Revan called to him. "Always finish what you start!"

The boy looked at him, and a show of thanks appeared in his glowing eye. He raised his hands to the sky, then brought them down. Thick tendrils of green lightning came down from the Heavens, blowing apart the clouds and setting fire to many of the houses.

The bodies of his attackers were now burnt, and the whirlwind had died down. Against the backdrop of the night sky, the fires burned brightly, with their red shining through the darkness. It seemed he had destroyed over one third of the town he had been in,

The boy fell to the ground onto his fours, gasping for breath. More blood came from his throat, as he gasped.

"Rise, boy." Revan said, rising his hand up and picking the boy up with the force. "You shall never fall, nor shall you ever back down." He said, looking at the boy behind his mask.

More men came, looking for the source of the whirlwind.

"You have done well," Revan said to the boy, whom he had let go.

The boy kneeled to him, and put his head down at Revan's feet. The men were now staring, wondering what they should do.

"Arigatogozaimasu." The boy said in his native language, "For giving me the power to fight them off."

"No boy," Revan said in the boy's tongue, "I did not grant you that power. I only told you how to harness it."

"Then, I thank you for that." The boy bowed on the ground, blood still spilling from him onto the ground.

"Get up," Revan commanded in the Force. The men were closing on quickly, as per the orders of a man dressed in white and red robes. The boy scrambled up, and looked at Revan down at Revan. "Look me in the eye, boy."

The boy did so, his only remaining eye locking with Revan's. He did not appear to be suffering from the after effects of the group's assault, but he was still bleeding. The red light had disappeared, and the boy was now standing up straight with several holes in his chest and multiple bones sticking out of his body.

"I offer you something, boy." Revan said, using the Force to push away all forms of attacks coming towards them. "A chance to become my apprentice. Do not accept immediately, and think this through. When I am finished speaking, you shall give me your answer. Do you understand?" The boy nodded, and Revan continued. "I shall train you, and teach you how to wield the power of the Force, which is what you have just done, to its fullest extent. I shall teach you control, and I shall teach you discipline. You will learn, and you will understand. There is no room for failure, there is no tolerance for weakness. Though you are human, I expect better from you, as all have expected better from me. I shall give you a home, and in turn, you will serve me, and one day become my partner." He finished, and looked at the boy. He was thinking, he knew that, for the Force told him his mind was moving.

Then he bowed deeply, and looked at Revan, apathy once again present in his eye, "What is thy bidding, my master?" He asked, his voice still raspy.

Underneath his mask, Revan smiled.

"Grab your eye and let us depart, my apprentice. From there, I will impart with you all my knowledge. In turn, you will give me all your secrets."

The boy did as told, and walked towards his eye. It was moving along the ground, and the piece of muscle that had once been attached to it was trailing behind it. Without question, he picked it up, and held it in his hand. He returned to Revan, where he grabbed the boy by his shoulder with one hand, and pushed off on the ground, flying high into the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking down, Naruto saw his old village, one he promised he would return to one day, to seek the answers that would be kept there. The village was burning, and no kunai that had been thrown by the shinobi seemed to be touching them.

By his side, his master side, using his deep voice that seemed to resonate in his mind, "Do not look back, my apprentice. Looking back leads you down a path of dreams and memories. We are leaving this planet behind, and you shall soon see what the rest of the Universe has to offer."

Still, Naruto could not forget the village. After all, he always fulfilled his promises.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**If any of you guys need any ideas or something, feel free to come to me, cause I have too many in my head… **

**Tell me if you have any suggestions, remarks, or if I made a mistake,**

**Dokugin**

**Words Used: 3,873 **

**Pages: 8 Pages **

**Time: Reworked, only two minutes… small changes were made. **


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of the War

**Here's Chapter 2. Thanks for your reviews.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Beginning of the War's End

They ran through the forests of Dxun under the moonlight. Their metallic armor shone brightly in the moonlight, reflecting off and showering the trees and vegetation around them.

Each of them were panting and sweating profusely underneath their helmets, their eyes wide in fear.

They were being hunted mercilessly and tirelessly, their pursuer never giving them a chance to stop or catch their breath.

He had hunted them for over two days, through the dense forests of the moon world Dxun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched from his position in the trees. He looked on as the group of armor wearing mercenaries ran through the forest. His master needed information from them and he had commanded him to hunt them down.

He had chased them through the rain and fog, through the dense forests of Dxun. He had watched them, as fatigue became obvious in their movements and they slowly dropped one by one. The weak ones were left behind, as they were gobbled up by the beasts of the forest.

Of the original ten in the group, only four remained, the others having met their ends by his blade or by the ravenous beasts of Dxun.

It seemed they were getting lax, as they had all stopped and had taken off their helmets, showing off their battle scarred features.

"I'll have to deal with them soon," He whispered into the wind, the metal mask on his face catching most of his words. He held his right hand out and his light saber flew out from his belt into his hand. He ignited it and held it in a reverse grip, the concentrated source of heat flowing from the cylindrical tube.

He ducked low and quickly made through the thick underbrush, his eyes set on his target.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seems like he's left us alone for now." One of the Mandalorians stated, shaking his wet hair and flinging water in all directions. It had started raining soon after they had stopped and they had sought out shelter quickly, hoping to hide from the beasts of Dxun and the hunter.

One of the other Mandalorians snorted, and looked out of the cave they had found as shelter. "He's not going to give up. He doesn't know how to. This is going to be our death, and there's nothing we can do about it." He adopted a pessimistic look and stared out into the night sky.

A Mandalorian, one of the newer recruits, laughed, "He must be an excellent hunter. I've never felt fear in my life." He turned to one of the older Mandalorian warriors, who just happened to be his superior, "As a soldier of the Mandalorians, I seek the rite to challenge this hunter in one on one combat."

The old Mandalorian warrior, around 40 or 50, spoke his opinion, "You are a fool. You have no idea what is hunting us, and no chance of fighting against him."

The young Mandalorian snorted and spoke his piece, "I will defeat him and bring glory to all the Mandalorians."

The older soldier nodded grimly, and walked over to him. He held his left hand up and delivered a heavy back handed strike across the man's bare cheeks. "You are a FOOL!" He barked, watching as the Mandalorian bowed his head in shame. "You have no idea of who he is, or what he is capable of doing. You would have no chance of defeating him in single combat."

"I apologize for my arrogant behavior," The young Mandalorian said ashamedly, hanging his head low.

"There is no use for this," The only remaining Mandalorian who had not spoken said. "We must think of a plan. Alone, we stand no chance. If we attack straight-on together, we will fall. Our only logical possibility is to set traps, and lay in wait for him. Remember, he is the one hunting us. He will wait for however long he needs to. We will attack when we are ready." He finished, and set off deeper into the cave. He pulled out a floor grenade, and walked deeper into the cave.

"Do you know of the one stalking us, boy?" The pessimistic looking soldier said, coming deeper into the cave, with the other two following.

"Who is he?" The Mandalorian questioned to his older superior.

The man looked back out to the entrance of the cave, looking to see if he was at the entrance yet. He turned sharply at the boy, and then back at his comrade. He gave him a nod, and he answered the younger solder's question with one of his own, "You know why we are fighting, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. We attacked the Outer Rim to test our strength, and expand the Mandalorian influence throughout the galaxy."

"Correct. Though the war erupted only a year ago, countless planets have fallen into our control. The Republic was unable to stop us, and no planet on the Outer Rim was able to oppose us. We would have had taken the whole Outer Rim, if not for Revan and his Jedi." The man said, stopping. He turned around and looked to the entrance of the cave. It was far away now, but a small sliver of light was able to make its way out. "The Jedi did not help at first, saying that the true threat had not reveled itself yet. Meanwhile, thousands were falling before us, unable to do anything. Finally, a Jedi by the name of Revan disobeyed the Jedi Masters, and left to fight in the War. I trust you know who Revan is?" he asked, looking straight at the young warrior. There was no light, and they couldn't see the ground in front of them. Still they kept walking.

"His name is spoken everywhere. Everyone knows who he is." He said, "He is an excellent tactician, and is the main reason why we haven't conquered the Republic yet."

"Yes, he is the main reason, but he is not the only one. Along with Revan came two others. The first was a man named Malak. He was a comrade of Revan, and was once to have said to have studied with him. He is a good fighter and a better tactician, but not enough to earn our respect. The other," He said, looking around quickly, "is one who has earned our respect, just as Revan has. No one knows where he came from, and no one has seen his true face. He hides in the shadows, like an assassin, waiting to strike. He is a quick, and agile. There are Mandalorians who have faced him, and lived, but not for long. He is a deadly hunter, and does not know fear, nor rest. He is barely a Jedi, and can kill without hesitation. No one knows his name and few speak of him, but fewer still know of his deeds." They were nearing the end of the cave, as they saw light coming in. "He is said to be Revan's apprentice, and is considered a special case to the Jedi. You will know him when you see him, as he moves with the grace of a hunter, without unneeded movement and without wasted breath. Some say he is immortal, and is able to withstand multiple blaster shots, without going down. Many who have faced him have said when he is shot, echoes can be felt."

"Felt?" The young Mandalorian asked, his eyes wide. He had been watching intently while he talked, and was shocked to find fear etched onto the older Mandalorian's face while he talked. "What does that mean?"

"No one knows," They said walking into the end of the cave.

The pessimistic looking Mandalorian was facing them, a beam of white light protruding from the middle of his chest and a hand on his right shoulder. His mouth was open, and he looked shocked. On the floor was the body of the other Mandalorian, whose head was off and laying a few feet to the side.

Behind the pessimistic Mandalorian stood a black clothed figure. Though they could not see his whole body, as the body of their fallen comrade was blocking it, they could see he wore a hood, with a black metal mask underneath.

He slowly slid the light saber out of the Mandalorian's chest and the two Mandalorians grimaced. As the blade had been sliding out, the heat from it was slowly burning the flesh and sealing it up.

He pulled it out and let the body drop, and the two Mandalorians examined him.

The end of the cave was behind the man, and some light was filtering through. They could clearly see he was their height, around 6 feet tall. He wore (Think of Altiar from Assassin's Creed, but make all the white parts black and take out the crazy bird stuff) Beneath his hood was a black metal faceplate. It had one vertical white line going down where his left eye was supposed to be, and a white line going horizontally across the bottom of his mouth.

He took a step forward, as they took a step back.

"Do you fear me?" He asked calmly and quitely. Some of the words he had spoken echoed unnaturally. His voice behind the mask was not deep, nor was it light. It was somewhere in the middle.

"We do not fear you!" The younger Mandalorian replied, a little boastfully. "We are Mandalorians! We do not know fear!"

"Then you shall learn." He said, in the same calm voice echoing through the cave. "I only need only one of you alive. Now, choose."

The Mandalorians looked at each other and nodded, a plan formed in their minds.

"I'm sorry, sir." The Mandalorian said, before bringing up his blaster rifle and hitting him across the head with the end. "But I want to live."

The older Mandalorian crumpled to the floor, bleeding from the forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I sense betrayal in his movements,' He thought in his mind, watching as the scene between the two Mandalorians played out before him. 'They think of the same mind, and thus are able to effectively plan a counterattack.'

The Mandalorian turned to face him.

"What is your name, Mandalorian?" He asked him, watching him through the echoes. His eyesight was special. He did not need his eyes to see. He was much like a bat. He saw in echoes.

"Denerus Ordo." He replied, holding the rifle aloft.

"Then, Denerus, prepare to die." He said in his quietly echoing voice, and his light saber was suddenly ignited in his right hand, held in its usual reverse grip. He had taken his normal stance when fighting, with his left side facing his opponent and his right side farthest away. He hunched over a little lower, so he could react faster and move.

The Mandalorian brought his blaster rifle forward and shot out two quick rounds at him.

His form was not suitable for defense, and he did not block them. Instead, he used the acrobatics of his form, Ataru, and jumped high into the air. He flipped once, and landed on the roof of the cave. He pushed off it with his feet, and headed in a downward spiral to the Mandalorian who had fired. He swept through him with his blade, bringing his light saber forward in a downward horizontal slash. Had the Mandalorian who was unconscious seen this, he would have watched as his comrade was sliced into ribbons and the Jedi land right behind him, his light saber unignited.

He walked to the unconscious Mandalorian, and slung him over his back. He looked outside, and noticed it was still raining.

"He saved me the trouble of having to knock him out myself." He said quietly to the wind. He walked out of the cave, and into the rain.

He headed to where Revan had set up base, and walked, no rain drops touching him or the ground he was walking on.

They seemed to hover around him, being repelled from him as he stalked forward through the night, an unconscious Mandalorian on his back.

With the information from the elite espionage squad member carried on his back, Revan would soon be able to attack the heart of the Mandalorian invasion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The deaths of millions screamed out across the galaxy, torturing all those who could listen.

His master had commanded him to go to Malachor V, where he promised the last battle of the war would take place. He, however, didn't tell him he would be the one initiating the battle in the first place.

He had told him to go to Malachor V, where he would receive further orders. He obeyed, and traveled in the _Endar Spire, _with a crew full of Republic soldiers.

Upon arriving on the surface of Malachor V, he was introduced to an Iridonian named Bao-Dur, who told him of the Mass Shadow Generator he had created on the planet, at the request of his master, Revan. The Mass Shadow Generator was the weapon that would end the war. It used a planet's own gravity to crush itself.

If they could just lure the Mandalorians there, then it would happen. This was what his job was.

He was to somehow board a Mandalorian vessel hovering the planet, and kill their Mandalore. It was a daring plan, but he trusted in his master's decision. After all, he was the one who had given him a life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two Mandalorians walked beneath him, oblivious to the threat right above their heads. They stopped right above the air duct below him, and took off their helmets, obviously comfortable in their surroundings.

'Fools,' He thought, 'They should know that you're never supposed to be comfortable in your surroundings.'

"I hear Mandalore's taking a trip down to Malachor V," said one of the Mandalorians.

This automatically stopped him, as he had his light saber out and was just about to jump down when they had said this.

"Yeah," the other one replied. "He's going to meet with the other war councilor's of our tribe, and see if they can plan out an effective strategy against the Jedi and the Republic."

"I never thought the damn peace loving Jedi would face us though."

"I know what you're saying. Some of the methods I've seen them use aren't nice at all."

He smiled at this. His master was a powerful leader, and could make almost anyone bend to his will.

"Same about Alpha Squad though. They were Mandalore's favorites."

The other Mandalorian nodded in agreement, putting his helmet back on his head. "I know. He's been in a bad mood, ever since we discovered their bodies in that cave on Dxun."

"Yeah." He said, also putting his helmet back on. They were starting to catch up, but he still needed information. He walked forward, around two air vents ahead of the walking Mandalorians.

He ignited his light saber and jumped down from the air duct.

He fell to the floor swiftly, then ran quickly and low to the floor. He put his back to the middle section of the Mandalorian. Held in a reverse grip beneath the arm pit of his right side, were both his hands holding his light saber.

The Mandalorian was caught surprised, and was unable to counter, as he pulled the blade out of the Mandalorian he had just killed and pulled the white blade from the body. He still kept it in a reverse grip, and gave it a quick twirl through the air. This was what he liked about light sabers, compared to metal. They never left traces.

He flipped through the air, turning his light saber off and swinging it around in his hand. Along the floor he ran, and ended up in front of the other Mandalorian, who was still so shocked at having seen his comrade die in front of him.

He quickly brought his left palm up, and struck right beneath his chin. It didn't hurt him much, but then he brought his right hand under his elbow, and pushed upward. The effect was enough, as it nearly cracked his neck, and he flew into the air and landed two feet back.

"I'll use him," He said quietly, his voice still echoing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Mandalorian walked on the surface of Malachor V, towards the Trayus Academy.

"Halt," one of the Mandalorian guards called out, holding up a hand, his other one on his blaster rifle. "State your business."

The Mandalorian said nothing, as he held up a card.

The Guard Mandalorian stepped forward, and took it in his hand. He examined it thoroughly, flipping it over, and rubbing it between his fingers. He handed back the card, and put his other hand back on his rifle.

Underneath the armor, he tensed, watching the Mandalorian as he stroked the gun lovingly.

"Go on in," He said, pointing his gun to the door, which had slid open.

The Mandalorian nodded, before storing away the card inside his armor, and stepping through the door.

Once inside, he saw no one was inside. Quickly finding himself a room, he dropped the Mandalorian he had been wearing, and stuffed it inside a disposal bin.

His mask was off, and his hood was down.

His pale nearly gray skin shone in the small amount of light the room let in. His golden white hair went down to forehead, but went no further. His pure grey eyes surveyed the world around him, watching it with a cool indifference.

He reached to his back, and pulled up his hood. Putting a hand inside his clothing, he found his customary mask and placed it over his face. He manipulated the Force, pulling out his light saber. He ignited it in his hand, and smiled beneath his mask.

It was time he go kill a Leader.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, there was chapter 2. **

**Next chapter will be entirely devoted to action, as I haven't done one of those kinds of chapters since that chapter in Imaginary Assassin. I cut this one short just for that purpose, and the questions you have will eventually be answered in the upcoming chapters. **

**Zero Pressure or Ghost will be next, though it will most likely be Ghost, as I have the memory of it in my mind already. **

**As usual, tell me if you have any questions, remarks, or if I made a mistake,**

**Dokugin**

**Word Count: 3,100 **

**Page Count: 7**

**Time: Nearly three hours**


End file.
